As The Dust Settles
by jadeesunshine
Summary: The Battle of Hogwarts is over and as everyone comes to terms with what has happened, the dust must settle, revealing the pain people are feeling. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Harry sat on the back row of the Gryffindor Quidditch stands, looking over at the pitch, memorizing himself in the three hoops which brought back so many memories. He'd never seen the pitch from the spectators view and he wondered what his victories and losses looked like to others. Running his hands through his unkempt, blood-matted, black hair, he leaned back wishing that he could somehow erase the last 24 hours of his life. His most recent victory had been against Voldemort himself who had now vanished into dust; gone forever. Harry felt comfort that his scar would never strike with pain. He would never have visions forced upon himself. His friends were safe and alive.

Almost all of his friends.

Closing his eyes tight and resting his head on the wooden wall behind him, his thoughts lingered on the ones he had lost over the 17 years of his life. His mother and father. Cedric. Sirius. Dumbledore. Mad-Eye. Hedwig. Dobby. Fred. Remus and Tonks. Snape. He would never see any of them alive again, laughing and smiling. Not that Snape smiled anyway. Clenching his eyes tighter, he couldn't help but feel responsible for all of their deaths. They all risked their lives for him, leaving their partners, offspring, brothers and sisters, mothers and fathers to grieve them and Harry felt guilty.

Relaxing and calming his mind, he was shocked at how exhausted and drained he felt. It was evident that the adrenaline of the battle had left his blood completely, leaving his body with aches and pains and exhaustion. He rolled horizontally on the stand and rested his head on his arms. Keeping his eyes closed, he clouded his mind with happy memories of all his loved ones.

The memory Harry settled on before falling into a deep sleep was Ginny kissing him, embracing him. He remembered the way her lips moved, how her tongue moved, how she always bit her lip afterwards, seeming to expect rejection.

####

"Harry James Potter, you are the biggest asshole ever."

Still half-asleep, Harry dazedly opened his eyes, forgetting where he was and as a result falling off the stand onto the hard wooden floor. As soon as he hit the floor, he was bombarded with fists, hammering on his chest. Harry quickly woke up, reacting to the sound and attacks. Someone was crying.

He propped himself up onto his elbow and with his eyes coming into full focus, he saw Ginny beating her fists on his chest, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Ginny? What's wrong?"

"You are wrong Harry Potter. Leaving me. Not knowing whether you would come back. How dare you! How DARE you!" She bellowed loudly, echoing upon the vacant grounds. Continuing to fight him, she sobbed louder, almost hysterically.

Harry grabbed her wrists, trying to stop the on-slaughter long enough to speak to her. But Ginny was persistent. She threw herself around more violently and wild and Harry let go in the end in fear of her hurting herself. Once again, Harry was assaulted with fists. He pulled Ginny into a cradle of his arms but the comfort didn't halt her attack. She sobbed uncontrollably into Harry's shirt, still pounding Harry's now bruised chest and all Harry did was rock slowly back and forth in a soothing motion.

As time passed, Ginny's punches became feeble and weak until they ceased finally. Her sobs became silent whimpers as if all the water was drained from her body, leaving nothing more for tears. She sniffled loudly and Harry took this as a rest.

Cautiously he opened his mouth to speak but Ginny felt his jaw move on the top of her head. "Don't say it Harry. Don't say a thing." Her hand trembled as it reached to Harry face and it forced his shut and sealed it with a finger to the lips. Her hand moved from his lips but rested on his neck, her cold fingers tingling on his skin.

Ginny began shivering in his hold and Harry took off his cloak and draped it over her ice cold body. She instinctively snuggled into the cloak, embracing the warmth it provided. Obviously exhausted, Ginny closed her eyes and soon her breathing became deeper and her hand fell into her lap.

Although Ginny was asleep, Harry couldn't. Having Ginny in his arms, smelling her, feeling her, watching her, hearing her breaths made him memorized, leaving him entranced in her simple beauty. So he just stroked her red long hair repeatedly, keeping her close.

Harry looked up at the sunset that was setting beyond the furthest three hoops, turning the sky orange and red. He looked over at the castle, noticing the gaping holes missing, feeling loss for his home. His true home where he believed he belonged. But then he looked down at the slumbering girl in his arms. He'd survived death twice. The first time alone made him famous. He knew he could have any girl in the world. However he only wanted her. She was his last thought before Voldemort had striked. She was the first one he would fight to protect.

And he did fight. He fought and won so his true love could live and be happy; so his friends could be happy; so his lost ones could be avenged peacefully. And he had won.

####

Hours later, Ginny stirred in his lap just as the Sun disappeared from behind the hills and Harry looked down at her. He watched her eyes flicker open and she scanned the scenery, confirming where she was and then she looked up and she confirmed who she was with. Ginny's face was impassive. Harry couldn't read an inch of it. Would she start battering him again? Would she cry? It was impossible to tell.

"Ginny?" Harry said her name very slowly, squinting his face, waiting. When he opened his eyes, Ginny was just looking up at him. "Ginny, I'm so sorry. I know you are angry but please let me explain."

Ginny looked down at her lap and then slowly faced Harry again, smiling weakly. Harry took this as a yes and began to explain the events of the last 24 hours.

He explained about what happened in the Ravenclaw common room with Luna, about what happened in the Room of Requirement, how he destroyed the diadem and the horcrux hidden within. Ginny interrupted at this point.

"What's a horcrux?"

Harry remembered that he hadn't told Ginny about his mission. She didn't know where he had been all year since the wedding. Therefore Harry kept the story short, skipping the endless camping nights, the dangerous attacks like the one at Godric's Hollow with Nagini, though he did shudder at the thought.

The fact that horrified Ginny was when Harry explained what a horcrux was. "Who could torture their soul enough to rip it into 7 pieces?" Her voice was high with shock and pain. She couldn't believe how it could be done.

Harry kissed the top of Ginny's head. "Someone without a heart." Harry soothed her and then he continued with his story. He explained Snape's death and what he witnessed in the Pensieve from Snape's memories and then he explained the hardest thing that had ever happened to him.

He started with the Snitch and how it opened when Harry had accepted his death. The words of his death shuddered Ginny and a sob broke out but turned silent as Harry slowly rubbed her back. Ginny looked up at Harry, telling him to continue.

But Harry feared that too much would overload Ginny and her fragile state would tip her into a hysterical cry. Therefore he kept the details simple, not indulging in the pain, the fear, the dread. Ginny didn't seem to mind or maybe she didn't notice and when she was caught up with the events, she turned in Harry's lap to face him.

Her fists started slamming on Harry again. There were no sobs in her voice, just anger. "Why didn't you tell me before? Why didn't you say goodbye? You went willingly to your death and you didn't say goodbye. You let me think you were dea-."

Harry caught her wrists once again and Ginny fell silent, looking up at Harry. "I am so sorry Ginny. I never wanted you to hurt. I never wanted to burden you with all of this. I love you too much to allow you to feel the pain I have felt. I thought I was doing the right thing Ginny."

"Yo .. You love me?"

"Yes, of course Ginny. I was always hoping I'd survive and you were my last thought before … I thought I was doing the right thing." Harry leaned his head forward and rested his forehead on Ginny's, staring into her eyes. "I'd do anything to protect you. I love you."

"I love you too," Ginny said, stroking Harry's face and then lifting his chin up so she could kiss him. Ginny became lost in the moment and their passion erupted. Ginny grabbed Harry's face with two hands and pushed herself against Harry's body, the cloak falling off her shoulders and Harry's arms wrapped themselves around her waist. Ginny pulled Harry's towards her and she fell gently on the floor, Harry on top, his hands cradling her head so it would land safely. He pulled away and looked down at Ginny.

"As much fun as this is, and trust me it's fun, I imagined a bed and other things like us not covered in cuts and bruises. Let's head back to the castle." Harry kneeled up and pulled Ginny up too. The pair clambered to their feet and Harry wrapped the cloak back around Ginny's shoulders.

"If there is a castle left," Ginny laughed weakly and so did Harry but there was tension. It felt wrong to laugh when so many were dead. She took hold of Harry's hand and squeezed it tightly as they walked down the stairs of the stands.

####

"Harry! Ginny!" Hermione squealed, jumping up from the crumbled steps and flying into Harry and Ginny, hugging and squeezing them tightly. Ron, who had been standing at the top of the steps, slowly walked down the steps towards them, keeping his face in a poker face. Harry looked up at him and smiled.

"Where have you been? They started cleaning the castle up," Hermione said, letting go, allowing Harry and Ginny to breathe. Her eyes fell to their hands that were still interlocked and Hermione's cheeks flourished crimson. Ron reached the bottom of the steps and he looked at Hermione who was still looking at Harry and Ginny's hands. His knuckles turned white and his hands clenched into fists but his lips didn't even quivered.

"Well," Harry said, rocking on his heels and biting his bottom lip. "We'll go and help then." He led Ginny up towards the steps but froze when Ron stepped in front of them. The tension in the atmosphere were so dense that it felt like one word would explode .

"You can't help." Ron spoke slowly, his fingers flexing, fists clenching and relaxing each second. "McGonagall wants you to rest. No doubt The Daily Prophet will be all over this battle and she wants you to be rested when you give a statement."

"Oh. Thanks Ron. I guess I'll head to the tower."

"I'm coming too." Ginny murmured, stepping closer to Harry's side. "I'm not leaving Harry's side."

Harry looked at Ginny and looked at Ron, absorbing his reaction. Hermione had moved next to him and was clutching his arm as if she knew she would have to restrain him possibly.

However Ron just gritted his teeth and spoke bluntly. "Mum wants you to go and see her."

"Tell her I'm resting. I'm not leaving Harry's side Ronald!" Ginny pushed past her brother and strode up the steps, taking two steps at the time, pulling Harry along. Harry looked back and saw Hermione pulling on Ron's arm, Ron flapping himself around.

As they walked through the Entrance Hall, Harry kissed Ginny's hand that was still laced with his own and the pair walked up the stairs and past the Great Hall doors. They couldn't help but look, just glance at those inside. Madam Pomfrey was recklessly running around, treating the wounded. Neville was turning the sword in his hands, marvelling at it and showing it to Luna who seemed more interested in Neville's ear. The Weasleys were huddled in a group, their backs Harry and Ginny. Harry could see George on the floor, stroking a limp hand gently. A quiet whimper sounded from Ginny and Harry steered her away from the Great Hall and through the empty corridors, weaving around the piles of rubble. They reached the portrait of the Fat Lady who, realising it was Harry, opened the door without a password. There were a few people in the common room, huddled in front of the fire but Harry ignored them and they did the same. Harry had to practically carry Ginny up the stone steps to his dormitory. Her legs moved lifelessly, the shock of the past events overloading her. Harry kicked his door open to find an empty room and he sighed in relief. He wanted to be alone with Ginny. He wanted to dream everything away.

Balancing Ginny on his shoulder, Harry pulled the covers back and slipped the cloak off her shoulders. Then he pulled her into his bed next to him. They faced each other, their noses touching lightly and Ginny pulled her knees up to her chest so her shoes were rested Harry's thighs.

Harry took off his glasses and put them on the nightstand behind Ginny. He stroked her red hair from her face and cradled her kindly, never wanting to let go. They both closed their eyes but Harry didn't sleep until Ginny's sobs became heavy breaths and then he finally allowed himself to dream happily.


	2. Chapter 2

When Harry awoke, he was completely aware of his surroundings. Although his vision was fuzzy, he could feel Ginny's head resting half on his chest, half not, her dainty hand on his neck and her leg was bent around Harry's left leg. His left arm was Ginny's pillow and his fingers could feel the nightstand. Reaching for his glasses, he made sure not to move too much so he wouldn't wake Ginny and passed them to his other hand and managed to put them on.

The room was still dark indicating that it was night. Ginny's hair was scattered across his chest and her chest slowly moved up and down, expanding and shrinking, evenly. Harry smiled. She was safe.

Then he heard the voices that had initially woken him up.

"It's my sister Hermione," Ron hissed out of Harry's sight.

"Harry wouldn't take advantage of her. Ron you are overreacting." Harry could see Hermione's left side in the moonlight from the window. She was sitting on Ron's bed, still.

"But he dumped her. Ended it. Finito!" Ron sat next to Hermione, his arm raised to put it over her shoulder but he retracted it quickly.

"Don't you understand why?" Hermione looked at Ron who's face was blank with confusion. "Harry knew he would be constantly on the move. Hunting for horcruxes. He didn't know if he would return. He couldn't leave Ginny waiting. He wanted her to lead a happier life, not one where she was constantly on edge waiting to hear of his capture."

"But she ended up doing that anyway," Ron injected, still slightly angry according to his voice.

"Yes but he didn't mean her too. He didn't account for how she felt but he did what he thought was right by her at the time."

"And now they are lying in his bed together?"

Suddenly, Hermione slapped Ron around the back of the head. "You really are an idiot Ron. The battle is over. Voldemort's gone forever and Harry has no reason to not be with her. Let them have some happiness. Harry deserves at least that after all he has had to endure."

Hermione raised her arm up again, more slowly and Ron winced, not wanting to get slapped once more but instead Hermione hugged him, her arms wrapping around his neck. By the look on Ron's face, Harry could tell he was overwhelmed and not too sure what to do. As Harry watched, Ron's arms slowly reached up and he awkwardly patted her on the back.

Trying hard not to laugh, Harry bit down at his bottom lip and looked down at Ginny who was, to Harry's surprise, staring straight back at him, smiling warmly. Harry put his finger to his lips and pointed in Ron and Hermione's direction. Ginny, who was facing the other way, slowly turned over on the bed to get a good look. She froze, making sure her movements didn't make Ron aware of her and Harry closed his eyes. When he felt Ginny's body relax, he opened his eyes and Ginny was sitting up in the bed.

"Ahem!" Ginny crossed her arms and Harry slowly propped himself up. "Why am I not allowed to be with Harry and be happy but it's perfectly alright for you to date whomever you decide? How the hell is that fair?"

Ron's reaction to Ginny's voice was something that should have been recorded and shown to the world. A typical Weasley moment. His face looked as though he had just been caught stealing from a bank and in a split second, he slipped off the bed in an effort to slide away from Hermione and landed on the floor with a thud.

With her cheeks burning, Hermione giggled and then suddenly felt insecure. Ron however was slowly making his way back on the bed, his ears red and his hand rubbing his head.

"He left you Ginny. I was there all summer whilst you cried yourself to sleep. I was there when you were yelling about Harry in your nightmares. I don't understand how you can take him back like that after everything he put you through."

Harry was shocked to hear how Ginny had reacted to the parting of ways as she had. He had always considered her to be a strong young woman who could hold her nerve. Shrugging to himself, he assumed that Ginny loved him so much that it wounded her.

"I forgave him Ronald. He explained everything to me and I understand why he took such actions. I don't agree with those actions. Personally, I think Harry underestimates me but he did everything to protect me and our family and everyone else loved in his life. He sacrificed himself for me. And you. And Hermione and I thank and love him for it. If you don't like us, then piss off." Ginny reached for the curtains for the four poster bed and swung them around, sticking her tongue out at Ron before closing them completely.

Harry reached for his wand and pointed to the curtain, whispering _'Muffliato'_ and then _'Lumos' _before laying the wand on the bed. Harry briefly thought of the wand that was hidden under his pillow; the Elder Wand would remain there until it was time to put it with its true master. Then he looked at Ginny and smiled, taking hold of one of her hand. She shuffled closer, wanting more of her body to touch his.

When Harry spoke, his voice was hoarse and husky, these being the first words he'd said since awaking. "Did you really have nightmares about me Ginny?" The thought alone made his heart tear at the seams. He didn't know how to cope with her saying the words out loud.

"They weren't nightmares about you. There were of Voldemort finding you."

A single tear rolled down her cheek and Harry wiped it away swiftly with his lips in the form of a kiss.

"He was stalking you through Hogwarts. He was hiding behind tapestries. I was yelling at you, trying to warn you but it was like I was invisible. I tried touching you but it was like there was a force field that stopped me from touching you and then the dream would end the same. He'd catch you and then I'd wake up. Mum said I was screaming and shouting all night. Every night was the same dream and then you came for the wedding and on the first night, I slept soundly."

Ginny had been crying all throughout the story. Her cheeks were drowned in tears and no amount of kisses could make them all disappear. Harry realised that Ginny's pain was so deep and that she needed him like he needed her.

"Hey, Ginny, I'm here. I'm alive. That dream never did and never will ever happen." Ginny nodded understandingly and kissed Harry's cheek.

"When I was camping, I usually spent my days watching the Marauders Map."

Ginny looked up at Harry curiously. "Why?" she said, using a corner of the cover to wipe away her tears. She shuffled closer almost in Harry's lap. Harry wrapped his arms around her, pulled her closer and tucked her head under his chin.

"I missed you. It was comfort knowing where you were and what you were doing. It gave me a smile. I never told Ron and Hermione. They thought I was looking at Snape."

Ginny yawned and closed her eyes.

"Why don't we get some more sleep? We have the rest of our lives to talk," Harry said, kissing the top of Ginny head. He took off his shoes and jacket and shuffled out of his trousers, leaving everything at the end of his bed. Ginny took off her jumper, jeans and shoes and did the same, leaving them next to Harry's.

Harry picked up his wand and flicked it in the air. _"Nox." _The pair of them lifted the covers over themselves and Ginny huddled closer to Harry and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck. She kissed him, pulling herself towards him until there wasn't even air between them. Harry's right arm wrapped around her waist; the other was caressing her cheek. When she pulled away, Ginny didn't moved her face. She snuggled into Harry's hand and closed her eyes.

"You are beautiful," Harry whispered, closing his eyes and falling into a deep sleep once again.

The next day, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny walked out of the castle onto the grounds surrounding Hogwarts. The castle still looked like a disaster zone but Filch was doing his best to clear the rubble. Not many people remained at Hogwarts. Only the teachers and a few others stayed.

Kreacher bought Harry breakfast in bed and a fresh pair of clothes for him and Ginny. Then they left the dormitory to find Ron and Hermione in the common room. Hermione was reading a book and Ron was swinging his legs, looking extremely bored. To Harry's surprise, Ron was civil and happy with them, compared to last night. Harry explained what he wanted to do first.

Hermione packed her book away and Ron sat bolt up right, preparing himself for what needed to be done.

Minutes later, there they were walking down the grounds towards the white stone that had been broken maliciously. The sight brought back such bad memories and Harry knew that Ginny was feeling that exact same way. This was where he broke her heart. Harry's hand was filled with Ginny's and together they stopped at Dumbledore's tomb. Harry heard Ron and Hermione stop several paces behind them.

Rolling his sleeves up, Harry pushed the cracked marble slab out of his way with the help of Ginny. She managed the smaller pieces whilst Harry heaved the biggest and heaviest piece. As the stone crumbled to the floor, a pale skinned wizard with a black hand that looked charred and a beard that remained tuck in his belt as it always, laid motionless. Harry stared at the body of his favourite headmaster. He almost expected him to move, to open his eyes, to speak wise words, even to twitch a finger but nothing.

Ginny caressed Harry's hand soothing and footsteps sounded behind him and soon Hermione's hand folded into Harry's spare. She was holding Ron's hand too. The four of the them didn't move. The only noise was their breathing and sounds from the castle.

The more Harry looked at Dumbledore, the more it pained him. The Elder Wand felt heavy in his pocket, like someone had attached a ball and chain to it. The burden of carrying it made Harry feel vulnerable for himself and the three surrounding him. Unlatching his hand from Hermione's, he reached into his pocket and pulling out the cursed wand that had only ever brought trouble. He stepped forward and Ginny followed, not even loosening her grip. Dumbledore's hands had been resting on his beard, empty. Harry replaced the wand and squeezed Dumbledore's hands so they could take hold of it once again.

"It belongs here," Harry whispered, a single tear dropping onto Dumbledore's face.

When he stepped back, he took out his wand as did Ron, Hermione and Ginny. With all four of them pointing their wand at Dumbledore's grave, they whispered "_Reparo," _and the marble slabs rose up and started colliding with each other. Instead of breaking, they made one solid slab of marble and resumed its place, completely covering Dumbledore's body.

Ginny sniffled and Harry looked over to see her crying softly. He moved in for a hug but Ginny shook her head and pointed her wand at the grave. _"Orchideous," _she said hoarsely, her voice squeaking and a bunch of white roses grew from the tip of her wand. When they were fully grown, they floated down next to Dumbledore's grave. The sight of this made her burst into hysterics and this time she let Harry comfort her.

Harry slowly rubbed her back in circles and turned to look at Hermione. "Could you?" He nodded to the tomb and Hermione understood, stepping back and raising her wand to the sky.

"_Cave Inimicum," _Hermione said, trying to sound strong and with a zigzag motion of her wand, a blurry but transparent glow beamed around Dumbledore and then there was nothing. Hermione's wand dropped to the floor and Hermione fell into Ron's arms, almost collapsing like all her strength had been used up in one spell and all she could do was cry.

Harry smiled weakly at Ron and led Ginny back up the hill toward the castle. Next on the agenda was to release one statement about the event and hope that the press would leave him be. Harry knew it was a long and hopeless shot but Kingsley had insisted.

Thankfully Ginny was calming herself down. Harry knew she hated crying because she felt weak and too emotional to think clearly. He had told her that there was nothing wrong with crying but Ginny insisted it was a sign of weakness.

As they walked into the Great Hall, it was obvious that this was the first thing to under go clean up. The windows were complete. The holes in the walls had been filled over and all the rubble and debris had been cleared. According to Ron, Filch had been working all night long. All the House tables had returned but there was no Head table. All the teachers weren't present. They were probably repairing the rest of the school. The biggest change was the lack of dead bodies. They had all been moved to the hospital wing. No one really knew what to do with them. The bodies of dead Death Eaters had been thrown into the Black Lake on request of the giant squid that lurked below. Apparently evil had a sweet taste.

Mrs Weasley was talking to Mr Weasley in hushed tones and when Harry and Ginny walked in, the talking stopped and Mrs Weasley hurried to hug the pair of them. Mr Weasley stood up slower and walked towards them. Kingsley Shacklebolt saw Harry enter and walked over to them, stopping just inches behind Mr Weasley.

"Oh my goodness, Ginny, you've been crying again haven't you?" Mrs Weasley fussed around in her robes and found a spare, neatly folded tissue, handing it to Ginny who took it and blew her nose.

"Harry, can we get this statement done? There's lots to be done and as Minister of Magic, I've got to find a good burial site." Kingsley was tapping his foot impatiently and kept re-crossing his arms. Harry nodded and kissed Ginny's hair before walking away, following Kingsley to a vacant stretch of table. He sat down opposite Kingsley and saw Ginny being led to another table with Mr and Mrs Weasley.

Then his attention turned to Kingsley who had a quill in hand and a piece of parchment under his elbow. "I just want to get what happened briefly and then hopefully that can end the attention on you. So start where you think is appropriate."

Harry thought for a while. He could talk about Voldemort's troubled past and just talk about what happened in the Forbidden Forest. Finally he decided to give everyone enough information but keep enough to himself that people wouldn't feel sorry and give him more attention.

He looked at Kingsley who was waiting patiently, looking at Harry. It was time to begin.

"When I was just one, my mother's love created a shield that Tom Riddle couldn't penetrate. He had been neglected and alone as a child and had never known the true feeling of love. So he hadn't expected my mother's sacrifice protecting me.

"And again, in the Forest, my mother protected me, and my father and everyone that had already died in battle. Their alliance protected me and as Riddle fired the Killing Curse at me, he didn't realise that it hadn't worked." Harry didn't want to lie to everyone but he knew what a curious mind could accomplish if he cared enough.

"I pretended to be dead. I wanted to increase my advantage and make Riddle fear what was unknown. When the time came, I revealed myself to him and duelled like many saw. Everyone was protected. His curses were missing their targets. My sacrifice protected everyone who was still fighting. And then, our wands connected and his Killing Curse rebounded but this time, he wouldn't have the chance to return for he was a mortal man, just like me.

"He's dead. The world can breathe a sigh of relief because he is never coming back. It's safe."

Kingsley capitalised the last statement and then he rested his quill and folded his arms. "You've been very brave. The entire wizarding world has you to thank-"

"I don't want any special treatment or fame from this," Harry interrupted, ruffling his hair, revealing his lightning scar by accident. "But mention Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna. They deserve as much praise as me."

"I understand Harry and the Ministry will do everything in its power to keep you and those around you out of the spotlight. Unfortunately I can't guarantee that those like Rita Skeeter won't stalk you at every outing you take but at the moment, she's serving a community sentence for not registering her Animagus status. Anyway, a couple of reporters shouldn't prove to difficult for you," Kingsley winked and started rolling up the piece of parchment and quill.

"Congratulations on becoming Minister of Magic by the way. You deserve it, after everything that's happened," Harry said, smiling as Kingsley looked up from what he was doing.

Kingsley smiled back and for a moment, his age appeared in his weary eyes. It seemed the whole ordeal had taken its toll. "Thankyou Harry. It's only a temporary thing but the Wizengamot Court is holding a discussion in the near future to determine the length of my stay."

"Well I hope you stay in office. Finally, there might be a Minister of Magic that I like …" Harry's voice trailed off because a red headed girl stood up, catching his eye.

"Please," Ginny pleaded to her parents and Harry and Kingsley walked closer to the Weasley family. "I need him. Please?" A couple of tears were streaming down her face and Harry immediately took longer steps until he was behind her shoulder. Ginny awkwardly found Harry's hand an held it tightly between both her hands. Confused, Harry looked at Mr and Mrs Weasley for answers to what was going on but they were staring at each other, sharing a silent conversation with their eyes. Then Mrs Weasley looked at Ginny and Harry and bowed her head. Quickly Ginny kissed her parents' cheeks and pulled Harry back to Kingsley who was waiting a few feet behind Harry.

"Alright, well I have your statement. I would advise not to talk to any reporters and merely say that you've given your statement and that is all. I should be off to the next task in hand," Kingsley said, bending over the nearest table to shuffle his pieces of parchments.

"Erm, Kingsley, I mean, Minister, I heard you mention that you weren't sure what to do with the causalities. Maybe you could bury them in front of Dumbledore's grave with a plaque, awarding them with a high honour." Harry pulled Ginny closer to him. "It was just a thought," Harry mumbled before exiting the Great Hall. As soon as they were in an empty corridor, Harry turned to Ginny. "What was that about?"

"Nothing to worry about," Ginny answered, kissing him on the cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

Two days past and Harry barely left the confines of Gryffindor Tower. Kreacher brought him new clothes and food and essentials for Ginny too. She insisted on never leaving Harry so she too never left the Tower. Although many saw it so, Harry wasn't keeping her there. He in no way had forced her to stay. Harry suspected that Ginny didn't want him sneaking back off into the Forbidden Forest to sacrifice himself again. However the idea was insane. But then again, so was war.

Today was the funeral of all those who fought valiantly four days ago and unfortunately, lost their lives. Harry was standing in front of the mirror in his dormitory. The tie Kreacher had brought over that morning was proving to be difficult to knot. Ginny's hands moved over his shoulders and Harry spun around in the spot so she could fix his tie. As she worked, Harry played mindlessly with a strand of her red hair.

"Today's going to be hard isn't it?"

"Everyday is hard Ginny," Harry said, rubbing her shoulders reassuringly. "Not a day goes by when I don't miss my Mum and Dad but you have lots of happy memories about Fred. Focus of those and it will help." Ginny pulled the knot up to the collar of his shirt and straightened it, running her fingers down his chest.

She had seen the bruises she had created yesterday morning and felt terrible about them but as always, Harry shook it off and told her he would be punching her if she had done the same. The statement had made Ginny smile which was a very rare thing.

"How are you so positive? You've lost your parents, your godfather, Remus and Tonks. Why are you not crying all night?" Ginny was sobbing, holding tightly onto Harry. The anger in her voice was present but Harry knew she wasn't angry with him. He knew Ginny only wished she could be as strong as Harry and that crying made her feel vulnerable.

"I'm too busy mopping up your tears to produce my own. I've had years of practice. Remember I didn't even know my parents. I don't remember them. All I have are pictures and letters. And my patronus."

Rubbing her wet cheeks with the back of her hand, Ginny pulled away to look up at Harry. "Your patronus is a stag. I don't understand."

"My Dad became an Animagus so he could be there for Remus when he turned into a werewolf. He turned into a stag. The memory I use for my patronus is my Mum and Dad dancing. It's only a picture. But it was the happiest memory I had." Harry stepped back and pulled his wand out of his pocket and held it up in the air. _"Expecto Patronum!" _A white stag erupted from the tip of his wand and danced around the room, twisting around the bedposts before leaping out of the window and disappearing completely.

"Wow," Ginny said, staring at the window where the ghost like stag once was. She had seen his patronus before but never did she know the history behind its shape. "My patronus is a horse."

Harry looked at the clock in the corner of the room and then back at Ginny. "Shouldn't you be getting dressed? It starts soon." Harry laughed weakly as Ginny hurried off into the bathroom just off the dormitory. Everything remotely happy was strained at the moment and sometimes, Harry wondered if it would ever get better or if the tension would always remain. Would he ever hear Ginny laugh again? Would she brush her long red hair and not start crying because the colour reminded her of Fred? Before now, Harry didn't realise how big a part Fred was in Ginny's life.

Looking into the mirror, Harry straightened his tie and smoothed down his dress robes. The last time he had wore his dress robes was at Bill and Fleur's wedding and that didn't end too fantastically. He had changed his shirt though to a black one to be more appropriate for the occasion.

Just then the door of the bathroom swung open and revealed Ginny wearing a long black dress that just reached the floor. It had a corseted bodice and a lace neck line and sleeves. Her long hair was pinned up at the back in a untidy bun and contrasted against the her dress. She stepped out of the bathroom and walked up to Harry who's mouth was open.

"You … You look beautiful," Harry stuttered, blinking hard uncontrollably. Ginny smiled softly and hugged Harry tight. Harry breathed in deeply and her scent travelled up her nose. She smelt of vanilla and chocolate. He sighed deeply and pulled away, letting his hands fall down her arms until he could lace his fingers were hers. Her face was centimetres from his and their breaths bounced off each others skin. Their bodies were pressed against one another and soon their lips were.

Harry let go of Ginny's hands and placed them on her waist, keeping her fixed in position while Ginny created a vice with her arms around Harry's neck. Their kisses became frantic and wild until Ginny was no longer kissing Harry's lips. Her lips touched his jaw bone, his neck, his collar bone, his shoulder. Harry was dazed at how wild Ginny was. He didn't think he was that irresistible today.

"Ginny are you okay?" He whispered huskily, his lips an inch away from her ear. Suddenly, the kisses were working their way back up to his mouth. Harry could feel his skin tingle where her lips had once touched. His buttons were undone on his shirt and the knot of his tie had slid down to his bellybutton. He could feel his neck wet and wondered why. Then it clicked. Ginny was crying.

Gently, he loosened his grip on her waist but her arms were tight around his neck, her lips forcing themselves upon his, moving them around with her tongue. Harry tried to force her off but she just held on tighter. He wasn't into the kiss so Ginny was forced to push her lips onto his, however how reluctant. Until Ginny no longer had the strength to hold on and just collapsed into Harry's arms.

She just cried in hysterics, her chest heaving deeply, in taking copious amounts of air. Her breathing kept hiccupping. The tears falling from her eyes stained Harry's dress robes. He was the only thing keeping her from falling onto the floor. And Harry didn't know what to do.

After all the death that he had felt, and even witnessed, he'd never had to go to a funeral and with all the recent deaths, he felt like he didn't know how to grieve because he'd never had time to. And there in his arms, was a sobbing girl and Harry didn't know what to do.

He felt like Ron had that first night; overwhelmed. He didn't know what else he could do so he gently fell to the floor and patted Ginny's back. Harry didn't like this. He felt useless. There was nothing he could do but wait for her tears to run their course.

Ginny managed to pull herself together 10 minutes later and she was back in the bathroom, drying her eyes out. When she came back in, Harry was leaning on a post of his bed, clearly exhausted emotionally.

"I'm sorry," she said, hugging him tightly and blinking hard to stop her tears from falling again. "I shouldn't have done that."

"It's fine Ginny. Come on, we don't want to be late." Harry and Ginny grabbed their cloaks that were hanging on the walls. They left the dormitory, holding hands and headed for the grounds.

It wasn't like Dumbledore's funeral. It wasn't as organized. There were chairs in wonky rows and the majority of space was sadly taken up with gravestones, standing a meter high in the ground. Families were scattered around, surrounding those they'd lost. Everyone was dressed in black, some with lace veils, others with black, bellowing capes. Harry smiled feebly. Many looked like they shopped with Severus Snape.

As Harry and Ginny walked towards the chairs, they spotted the family of red heads, the wind gently fluttering through their hair. He noticed George on the floor again and Mrs Weasley doubled over, clenching her stomach; Harry remembered when Mrs Weasley faced a Boggart and it turned into the images of her dead children. She was in the exact same position, most likely crying. Mr Weasley barely move. His expression looked numb with pain. Harry noticed a petite blonde woman, buried into a black shirt and felt extremely sad that even Fleur wasn't coping.

He looked over at Ginny who's eyes were glazed with tears. She longed to be with her family and Harry wasn't sure whether he was the one keeping her back. As a single tear rolled down her cheek, Harry felt his heart drop. He pulled her in for a hug and felt her gulp hard, pushing the sobs down. "Go. Be with your family," he whispered in her ear. She pulled away and kissed his cheek.

"I love you," she said, barely audible. Harry guessed she was scared to crying if she spoke. He watched her walk ahead of him and join her family, bending to the floor next to George. George looked up from the gravestone at Ginny and the pair of them burst into hysterical tears, embracing tightly. Although seeing her cry made Harry sad, he was glad she was with her family.

Feeling uncomfortable on imposing on the Weasleys, he walked down and strolled, lingering only a moment to commemorate those buried below. As he walked past more and more graves, Harry couldn't help but feel guilty. If he had figured out where the horcruxes were, he could have prevented this. If he had sacrificed himself, maybe no one would be here but him.

"You're blaming yourself aren't you?" Harry turned around and saw Hermione, dressed in black, her hair falling loosely and wavy past her shoulders. She had a tissue in her hand and her eyes were red but she had obviously told herself to put on a brave face. "I know you Harry Potter and don't, for one second, believe that this is all down to you. Everyone fought because it was what they believed in. And because of them and because of you, I'm here, Ron's here, Ginny's here. We're all here for you because of you."

Without saying a word, Harry stepped forward and hugged Hermione, squeezing tight so he wouldn't cry. He knew Hermione was right and that more people get to live because these people died but he couldn't stop the feeling guilty hidden in his heart. When he pulled away, Hermione had the same glazed eyes that Ginny had.

She blinked hard and folded her hand into Harry's and together they continued to walk down the aisles of gravestones. They stopped at one that was twice as big, width wise, and the ache in Harry's heart felt like a tonne

"_In loving memory of Remus John Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks, who fought valiantly so their son could grow up safe."_

Harry's stomach clenched as the thought of baby Teddy growing up without parents just like him. But at least he is in the company of people who want him. The image of a screeching baby echoed throughout his brain. He saw the baby's hair morphing into a fiery red to match his face that looked fit to burst. And then the baby morphed into a black haired boy with the same red face but with a lightning scar blemished on his forehead. The thoughts of Teddy radiated through his mind.

"It's such a terrible thing," an old and weary voice sounded from behind Harry and Hermione and a tired-looking woman Harry recognised with long brown hair and similarities to Bellatrix, apart from the fact that her kind eyes were filled light brown instead of Bellatrix's piercing black. Andromeda Tonks. Nymphadora's mother. In her arms was a heap of cloth hiding a blonde haired baby that was currently sleeping.

"It's such a terrible thing indeed," she said, walking towards the stone and laying a bunch of red carnations at the foot of the headstone. She seemed to let the flowers fall from her hands and the next second began with her sobbing into the blankets of the baby.

Harry crouched down next to Andromeda Tonks, his hand slipping out of Hermione's and peered into the blankets. The baby was still sleeping. "Excuse me? Mrs Tonks. I'm Harry Potter, do you remember me?"

Her red eyes looked up at him and darted to the visible scar on his forehead. "Harry," she whispered feebly and the baby stirred in her arms. She looked down at him and moved a bit of blanket away from him.

"Is this my godson?" Harry asked, trying to help Mrs Tonks see the happiness of the young boy. She nodded weakly and stretched her arms out towards him.

"Would you..?"

"Oh yes please," Harry said, holding out his arms awkwardly and cradling the baby towards his body. "He's beautiful."

Ted Remus Lupin looked exactly like his father. Just like Harry looked like his father. But, like Harry, his mother shone through Teddy. In this case, his hair. As he slept soundly, oblivious to everything surrounding him, his hair changed to match his dreams. First it was blonde, then purple before morphing into green and resting again on blonde.

Gently, Harry balanced Teddy on one arm and the other came up to stroke his soft flushed cheeks. They felt softer then silk. Harry stared at Teddy, just caressing the contours of his face until he felt he knew them by heart.

"Hi Teddy. I'm Harry," he cooed, carefully trying not to wake him up. "I'm your godfather. If you need anything, just ask. If you need lady advice, come to me."

A hand came down on his shoulder and he looked up to see a smiling Ginny. Her eyes were red and she still clutched at a tissue but the smile on her face was genuine. "I wouldn't ask Harry for lady advice Teddy. Come to me instead. Harry isn't good with getting the girl." Ginny had crouched next to Harry and her hand covered his hand that was resting on Teddy's cheek.

"I got you didn't I?" He smiled, practically beamed that Ginny was returning to the self he loved so dearly. "Don't listen to her Teddy. I'm irresistible to the ladies." Harry heard a small giggle from Ginny and the smile on his face grew wider.

Andromeda Tonks was silently crying but Harry was sure they were happy tears. Harry imagined what she saw in him. A surviving family member who would help her whenever. Harry had never had that level of responsibility before but he smiled at the challenge. Anyway, what with Voldemort gone, Harry was going to have to find a new hobby.

"Here you go," Harry said, kissing Teddy's cheek and passing him gently back into the loving hands of his grandmother.

"Visit when you want Harry. You are always welcome," Mrs Tonks said, bouncing the baby up and down slowly and standing up.

Harry leaned his body into Ginny's and pulled out his wand. _"Orchideous," _he whispered and slowly, a bunch of iris' bloomed from the end and fell next to the carnations. "I'll look after him. I promise," he said, putting his wand away and getting to his feet with Ginny.

A shameful Ron, shadowed and nudged by Hermione, walked up to Harry, his hands buried deep in his pockets. "Harry, I just w..want to say that Iamsorry," Ron mumbled, his voice trailing off at the end so Harry could barely make out the words.

Ginny coughed beside Harry and as Harry saw, she was still smiling. "I don't think he heard you Ronald."

"I'm sorry alright Harry. I'd rather you go out with Ginny then Dean Thomas or Michael Corner. I give you my blessing," Ron said, slightly louder and defiantly. It had obviously taken a lot of rehearsals and courage to stand in front of Harry and say those words. "Best friends again?" Ron asked, stretching out his hand for a friendly handshake.

Smiling, Harry stepped forward and instead of taking hold of Ron's hand, he wrapped his arms around Ron and hugged him. Being men made this awkward but over the past few days, Harry had missed his best friend and it reminded him too much of when Ron lashed out and stormed off when they were all camping with the locket.

"Of course," Harry said, stepping back to stand next to Ginny. "No matter how stupid you are, I'll always be your best friend."

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. "Finally boys. You two are so annoying when you don't speak." She folded her hand into Ron's and kissed his cheek the same way Ginny would kiss Harry's cheek. His ears burned brightly and Ginny laughed under her breath.

"Harry, could I talk to you?" Mrs Weasley, who's face had similar traits to Ron's guilty face, tapped Harry on the shoulder. He spun around and faced Mr and Mrs Weasley. They looked solemn and obviously in mourning. "I would just like to thank you for helping Ginny get through these tough times. You are like my son and I haven't treated you as such. I can see how happy you make my Ginevra; your relationship reminds me so much of my own with Arthur. And thank you for keeping the rest of my family alive. Fred died for what he believed in. It's terrible that he died but his intentions will never be forgotten."

"Mrs Weasley, I'm devastated by Fred's passing and I feel terribly guilty that my protection was what he died for. I wouldn't have allowed any of this if I'd known you would lose a son."

All of a sudden, Mrs Weasley embraced Harry tight and at first Harry thought she was trying to kill him. But then Mr Weasley joined the hug and then Ginny and slowly the entire Weasley family was hugging him. Harry couldn't breathe but he was happy not to. He felt as though he was finally accepted into the family.

When they all let go, Harry clutched at his chest, breathing deeply but smiling. "Fred died for what he believed in Harry. You mustn't feel guilty for his death. Fred would want you to smile and make a bad joke. We all risked our lives for you happily. I don't think Ginny would ever talk to us if we'd done nothing." Mr Weasley grabbed his daughter around her shoulder and pulled her close.

"We want you to move in with us," Mrs Weasley said, moving forward to stand next to her husband. "Ginny persuaded us and you two can share her room but you are to keep the door open at all times. No funny business. Hermione is coming home with us to but they will be gone in the middle of summer."

"Thankyou Mrs Weasley," Harry said, hugging his second mother tightly. He felt like he could of started crying at the amount of love she was giving to him unconditionally. He didn't feel like he deserved it but he couldn't help but feel elated by it..

"The service is about to start. We should take our seats," Bill said quietly, signalling everyone towards the chairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Although, they were at a funeral service, Harry couldn't help but feel happy. He had a family of some sorts. He had his best friends. He had Ginny. Voldemort was gone and Harry had a future. The loss of those loved still lingered at the front of his brain but he knew all to well that the ones he loved would never truly leave him and all he had to do was look into his heart and he would find them. He hoped that Ginny would soon realise that Fred was always with her if she looked but he knew that she had to find that out for herself.

The new Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, stood behind a tall podium in front of the chairs. He was shuffling his papers and constantly tugging on his robes. Then his collar was being stretched and he gulped hard as he watched everyone take their seats. It was his second big speech since he was appointed official Minister of Magic and he knew this would be the most important speech he would ever give.

When the last person took their seat, the audience of the service fell silent. Some pulled out tissues, preparing themselves. Others clutched that their partner's hands. There were a few at the back who obviously had no respect for the dead who were scribbling on pieces of parchments. Harry knew one of those would make their way to the front page of the Daily Prophet but he didn't want to concentrate on that. He was there to commemorate the ones he loved and lost and he would.

"Hello and welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This is the chosen final resting place of the valiant witches and wizards who fought bravely against Dark forces to secure a better and happier world for the ones they left behind. They didn't die in vain. They didn't die in revenge. They died for a worthy cause and their sacrifice will never be forgotten."

Harry looked over to the person on his right. Ginny was holding his hand and looking up at the sky as though she was hoping the tears would roll back the other way. Her other hand was wrapped around George's limp hand. George was silently crying, looking down the floor, clearly in deep thought. Mrs Weasley had her hand resting on George's leg but she was sobbing into Mr Weasley's robes, unable to control her emotions.

When he turned to his left, Ron was next to him, red eyed and sober. His arms were wrapped around Hermione who was on the brink of tears and was doing her best to stay strong. Fleur on the other hand, who was sitting next to Hermione, was unable to do anything but cry. It was obvious that Bill was attempting to hold himself together and be strong but his pale face and lifeless arms cradling Fleur into his chest were obvious signs that his mind was else were, lingering on Fred.

The attention of Harry turned back to Kingsley who was mid way through his speech. "My friends fought along side me in this battle. They fought as true heroes do. Until the very end. I mourn their loss and I thank their sacrifice because now the rest of us can live on safely.

" The sad story of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks will be told to many. They overcame so much in their lives and it's an epic tragedy that they had to be taken from this Earth. As I'm sure many of you know, Remus was a werewolf. He had been ever since he had been a child and his best friends, Sirius Black and James Potter trained themselves as Animagus to be of comfort with him in his transformation. When the Order of Phoenix was reborn 2 years ago, Remus met Tonks. God, she would be turned in her grave if she heard her being called Nymphadora. It may have been love at first sight for the werewolf and the metamorphmagus but the two saw their differences instead of their similarities. After seeing the light, they confessed their love and decided to marry. At the end of last summer, Tonks told us that she was pregnant and months later, Ted Remus Lupin was born.

"Sadly baby Teddy only spent a couple of months with his parents before they joined the battle so they could fight for their baby's future. Unfortunately, they died in battle. It is a terrible loss to the world. But they died together. They died fighting for what they believed in. And most of all, they died so Teddy could grow up and become a great wizard like his father and mother."

It was almost like it had been planned. As the words left Kingsley's mouth, a baby's cry erupted in the silent crowd, a few rows behind Harry and like many others, Harry turned his head to see the baby that disrupted the silence. Not to his surprise, Harry saw Andromeda Tonks, red cheeked and sobbing, fumbling to stand up and carry a baby and carry a traditional changing bag. When she scurried to the aisle, she briefly waved to Kingsley and apologized for interrupting.

"It's alright Andromeda. I hope Teddy is alright." Many heads did a double take. They put the pieces together and figured out that Teddy Lupin was the baby crying. But the new Minister didn't dwell on the interruption too long before swiftly moving on with his speech.

Harry turned forward to listen to Kingsley but then a pair of lips touched his ear. "Do you want to come back to The Burrow?" Ginny's breath was hot on his ear and he started swooning with the air in his head.

He thought about his options. He could return to Grimmauld Place. He could even ask Ginny to come with him. However he knew she'd want to be with her family. Especially after everything she's been through. Maybe they could all live with him at Grimmauld Place. No it wouldn't be home. It wasn't even home for him. And all the Weasleys wanted him to come. All of them had practically hugged him to death and Harry was radiating with the love they expressed for him. The Burrow was his home. And this summer, he would return home.

"Of course I want to. I'd follow you anywhere," Harry said, his lips tickling Ginny's ear. He moved his lips lower and kissed her cheek. Then Harry looked forward, stealing a glance at Ron who was rigid, focusing too much on the front.

"To conclude, I would like to address the mere teenagers that fought alongside the fully grown witches and wizards. Some hadn't even finished Hogwarts. There is a place for you all at Ministry. We could always use more Aurors. The Wizengamot Court has decided that anyone who's fought in the Battle of Hogwarts can apply to be an Auror, even if you don't have any N.E.W.T.s. You've all shown spectacular bravery and you should be very proud." Kingsley looked directly at Harry, Ron and Hermione and nodded to them secretly.

"This memorial garden will always be here for others to come and observe and remember those that left us. I hope future students will treat this place of rest with respect. Thankyou and I'm sorry for all your losses." Kingsley smiled, waved slightly and he stepped down off the podium.

Once the Minister had left the podium, people stood up and started up the aisle, towards the headstones, many armed with flowers. Instead of following the crowd, Harry remained seated, watching many pass him, gawping at him. His head fell into his hands and he pulled at the strands of his thick black hair. The statement had been released and the fan mail had started to arrive according to Kreacher and the kitchen table was apparently piled high that Kreacher had to use a ladder whenever he had to add to the pile.

"I'm sorry about the stares Harry but you did save us all." Harry looked up to see Kingsley Shacklebolt shadowing over him.

Sitting up promptly, Harry pulled the hands out of his hair and straightened out his robes. "Good afternoon Minister. That was a wonderful speech. Remus and Tonks would have been so proud of what you said," Harry said, standing up and shaking Kingsley's hand.

"Thankyou Harry. I was wondering whether you had thought about becoming an Auror. You have more than enough qualities and qualifications to be an Auror and I think you'd be a fine addition to the Ministry. You all would." Kingsley gestured to all four of them.

"I'm going to stay on at Hogwarts and complete my seventh year and get my N.E.W.T.s. I'm not really too sure what to do," Hermione said, tugging her cardigan around her body and nodding to the Minister.

"I'm on the same page as Hermione. There are a lot of things I want to be but I don't think being an Auror is for me," Ginny said, shaking Kingsley's hand, kissing Harry's cheek and moving towards Hermione and starting her own conversation.

"I hadn't really thought about it. I'm not sure I'm qualified," Harry said, scratching his head. He looked towards Ron who was deep in thought with an angry expression which made Harry almost laugh. "I never got any N.E.W.T.s and my O.W.L.s weren't very good either."

"Harry James Potter," Kingsley said slowly, emphasising every word. "You are the boy, I'm sorry, man that defeated the Dark Lord numerous times and survived. You could be Head Auror one day."

Harry was astounded. He had always defeated Voldemort because otherwise he was going to kill him: never really wanting anything out of the battle except his life. And now he was been commendated for saving his own life. It was a crazy, magical world.

"Er, I guess that is a good enough qualification. But only if Ron can be an Auror too," Harry said quickly, knowing that Ron hated being left out.. He nudged Ron gently and he came out of his daze.

The Minister smiled widely and shuffled to face Ron. "Of course. What do you say Weasley? Do you want to be the first Auror in the family? Molly would be so proud."

"Auror," Ron stuttered, looking 11 all over again. The same stutter. The same scared, shocked face. The same expression of utter disbelief. This made Harry smile, seeing the innocence he became friends with in the beginning. Ron's face lit up like a firework. He'd been constantly overshadowed by his siblings but this time, he was giving his parents something to boast about. "Sign me up!"

"It'll be nice to go home won't it?" Ginny said, laying on the roof of the Astronomy Tower, gazing up at the stars twinkling above them. Her expression was utter delight that in the morning Harry would be Portkeying back to The Burrow with her and she had the whole summer with him. No interruptions. No sudden expeditions. No hunts for horcruxes. Just Harry Potter. 24/7. Minus bathroom breaks.

"I know but I'm slightly sad to leave Hogwarts. Knowing that I might not return again," Harry said solemnly, caressing the back of Ginny's hand with the his thumb. Hogwarts had always been an exciting place to return to. Year after year, he would count down the summer suns until September 1st. And now, it was over. An era had passed and now he was moving on to greater challenges.

"You can always come back. They let guest lecturers take lessons occasionally. You tick all the right boxes. Hogwarts will always be here. You can always come back."

Harry packed the last of his things in his rucksack and sat on the windowsill, looking out at the empty grounds. So many memories had been made at Hogwarts. Sneaking down to Hagrid's Hut for rock cakes. Lounging under the trees on summer afternoons, trying to focus on Potions and Herbology. Spending hours cramming in the library before exams. Flying freely around the Quidditch pitch. Catching the Golden Snitch. Hermione punching Malfoy in the face. Seamus blowing himself up with a simple levitating charm. Kissing Ginny for the first time after winning the House Quidditch Cup. Memories he would take with him forever.

But the future brought more excitement. He was spending his entire summer with Ginny. He never had to let her go. He could spend lazy morning playing with Ginny's hair in bed. The scent of her would linger over him always. He could play countless games of Wizard Chess with Ron until him and Hermione set off to Australia to track down her parents. Quidditch with Ginny in the garden. Mrs Weasley's home cooking. Even the idea of hunting down garden gnomes made him excited.

And then, once he had the best summer to date, he would wave Ginny and Hermione off on the Hogwarts Express and begin Auror training with Ron. He would travel up to Hogsmeade when he could and share a butterbeer with Ginny in the corner of The Three Broomsticks. Ron and Harry would move into Grimmauld Place so they could be closer to training. He would spend Christmas with Ginny. He would kiss Ginny under the mistletoe.

And nowhere in his plans was battling the Dark Lord, risking his life, surviving the Killing Curse, tackling hundreds of Dementors, breaking into Gringotts, escaping the Ministry of Magic. He could be normal and do normal things.

Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, had the chance to get married, watch Ginny walk down the aisle towards him. He could have children and send them off to Hogwarts too. Growing old. Having grandchildren. Maybe even becoming Head of the Auror Office.

For the first time in Harry's life, anything was possible.


End file.
